The Ocean Blue
by Snuffles208
Summary: Kas is the newest member of the crew, but there is something very strange about him. What will happen when someone discovers what the mystery behind Kas is? Now Jack is forced to venture into the unknown to realize what honor is. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter One: Kas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this happy stuff so DO NOT SUE ME!!! I do own Kas SO THERE! Im sorry if some of this stuff isn't historically or whatever correct. Work with me.

  
  
"Lets go! Move it up there. I said a STRAIGHT line, what are you, deaf?" Gibbs shouted as he walked along the dock, glaring down at the young men who wanted to serve on the Black Pearl.  
  
The sun shone on them as they waited for the famous Captain Jack Sparrow to come and make his pick. They were all tall, broad, and muscular. Except for the last one. He was a lad of no more than fifteen it seemed. Clean- shaven and dressed in a dark blue shirt and tattered breeches, he stood no taller than 5'4.  
  
"Hey, pipsqueak. This isn't no party, get going," roared one of the men, yet the lad said nothing. The other men chortled but stopped as Jack Sparrow dropped down from one of the ropes.  
  
"Hmmm...not much to choose from," he said, walking the line of ten or so men up and down. "What happened, did the rest get cold feet?" Jack laughed and joked with the men but if one looked closely they could see that his eyes were not laughing. Jack talked to each man, asked him a bit about his background and experience. Most of the men bragged that they had served under so and so and had won so many battles. Jack gave no sign that he favored any over the others.  
  
When Jack reached the small lad he smiled with amusement but decided to question him just the same.  
  
"So, lad where are you from?"  
  
"The name is Kas, and I'm from everywhere," answered Kas.  
  
"Oh really?" said the Captain amused even more, "And how long have you been sailing?"  
  
"My entire life," came the short reply.  
  
Jack turned away and walked back to where the rest of his crew was standing. After a hurried discussion, Jack turned back to the men.  
  
"Well then lads. Before I tell my final pick, I want to tell you what it means to sail under my colours. It means you are a part of my crew. You will treat all other crew member with respect and never doubt and order from the Captain, me," here Jack paused and glared around at the men, "Once you have joined, you must obey not only the code but the rules of the Black Pearl. If you disobey these rules, the result will not be pretty," he looked back at the crew to see if he had gotten everything then nodded. "If you agree to these terms, place your weapons in a pile."  
  
There was a scurry of movement as the men placed their weapons down. When they had back away, Kas came strolling up. He placed his sword on the pile but made no move to remove his dagger.  
  
"Lad, did you not hear what I said?" questioned Jack.  
  
"I heard. But no human being on this earth shall be able to force me to lay down this dagger," Kas answered, undisturbed.  
  
"Very well, we shall see about that. Ana, you take the two we decided on up to the ship. The rest of you can go on your merry way. As for you, Kas, we shall see about that bold statement. Pick up your sword."

The sun was starting to set by the time everything was ready. The crew formed a large ring around Jack and Kas. They both were circling each other. Waiting for the other to move first, sensing out their weaknesses. Jack thrust out at Kas, a simple move meant to throw the enemy of balance. Kas dodged it and returned with a thrust of his own. Jack brought his sword up to block it. This continued for a while. Both testing out their opponents. Just as Jack thought he knew Kas's style, Kas struck. He swung up at Jack's head then brought his sword swiftly down, aiming for Jack's feet making Jack have to jump. Taking advantage of his opponents momentary lose of concentration, Kas swung his sword and nicked Jack's arm.  
  
A stream of blood rushed out but Jack made no sign that he noticed. Jack had decided to show the lad who was boss. He threw himself against Kas forcing him back. Metal clashed against metal as the two fought. Cheered on by the crew. The moment Jack thought he Kas pinned, Kas had flipped over Jack's head and was standing in the middle once more. The battle continued neither seemed to get the better of the other. Then Jack made a mistake, he glanced down at his arm, which was bleeding freely. Kas leapt for him, his sword pressing against Jack's neck. Jack knew he had lost. In vain he tried one last trick slipping under the sword, but he knew it wouldn't work. Kas had to firm a grip for that. Yet when he tried he found himself free and Kas on the floor. Jack quickly pressed his sword against Kas's neck. He had won.  
  
The crew cheered as Jack helped Kas up, a troubled look in Jack's eyes.  
  
"Lad," he muttered so none of his crew would hear, "why did you let me win?"  
  
"It would have looked bad if I had beaten the one and only Jack Sparrow," replied Kas  
  
"Its Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Aye, so it 'tis, Captain Jack Sparrow who lost to a mere lad." Kas knew he was pushing his luck when he said this but Jack just laughed and said, "Welcome aboard."

And so Kas came to be one of the twenty sailors on the Pearl. Jack and the crew watched him carefully but he did no wrong. Every morning he woke at the early hours and donned a dark blue shirt, he then helped with the morning meal and scrubbed the decks while the others ate. Nothing could persuade the lad to talk of his life before or make him sit with the others. He stayed silent answering few questions and working harder then before. At night he was the last one asleep, he took the latest shifts and was never seen without his dark blue shirt on.  
  
Most of the pirates respected his ways and let him be. Others went out of their way to bother him. Kas never struck out at them, he took their remarks quietly, staring at them, his eyes never leaving them. Most of the pirates left him alone once they had seen his eyes. They were the color of the Caribbean water, the purest blue. But when mad they turned the sharpest of grays. There were mutterings that he was an evil spirit come to send them to the bottom of the sea, but theses mutterings were forgotten the next day. But no matter what, there was something strange about Kas that no one knew. So, waddaya think? You like? Review please and then I'll continue, I think Im going to make this my 1# priority, I've kind of given up on OR for the moment but I might update it some time in Sept. REVIEW!  
Snuffles


	2. Chapter Two: Blackjaw and the Port of Si...

Okay Lily, NOW will you stop being mad at me? THIS IS A NO SLASH FIC!! DIE SLASH!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH epp.... I'm OK!

Snuffles

Yeah, no one except Kas is mine...its all from PotC. None of the funky words are a real language. I just made it up...k?

"All hands, on deck!" Came the cry early one morning. "The Sandstorm 'as been spotted!"  
  
The pirates immediately tumbled out of bed and hurried to put on their swords and pistols. When they got on deck, the Captain, Gibbs, and Kas were waiting for them.

"Remember, hold fire unless I give you the signal," Captain Sparrow barked as the enemy ship drew nearer. Fire flashed in the Captain's eyes and Kas could see the desire for revenge.

"Why is the Captain so angry?" whispered Kas in Gibbs's ear.

"You mean you don't know the story of the first meeting between Jack and Peter?" asked Gibbs astounded.

"Whose Peter Blackjaw?" asked Kas.

"Well, Blackjaw and...wait a second, how it be that you know his surname?"

"Oh, you just said it," answered Kas confidently.

"I did? Must be getting on in me years, can't remember what I'm saying...Well Blackjaw and Jack met when they were young lads, around sixteen me thinks. Jack and 'im were best mates and they swore that when they both had their own boats to never attack or raid another ship or property. When Jack turned eighteen 'e got his own ship 'n property from gamblin'. Blackjaw must 'ave been jealous but 'e never said a word. Then one night saw 'im attack with his group of followers, took Jack's boat and burnt down all on his property. Jack tried to follow but failed. 'Is crew deserted and Jack was left with nothin' but his affects. He found job on the Pearl. The capt'n was an older man who took Jack in. Jack worked his way up and became capt'n when the older one died. Course then Barbosa came inta the picture and you should know the rest from there." Gibbs finished his story as Peter Blackjaw prepared to board the Pearl.

"Well, well, well, Peter Blackjaw, my old mate," Jack smiled a false smile.

"Jack...so good to see you. How about we talk a little business?"

"Very well then. Kas, boy, bring me and me guest some rum.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no and no. Defiantly not, NONE of my crew are for sale. " Jack paced furiously around the room as Blackjaw, Kas and Gibbs watched.

"Jack, I need some crew. How about a hundred for Ana Maria? She has more then one use," Blackjaw glanced at Jack but was to late to duck the rum bottle Jack had hurled at him.

"Never, now unless you have some real business to discuss, I suggest you leave before I loose my temper."

"Very well, down to business," Blackjaw gulped down his glass of rum and motioned for Kas to refill it. "Look here, Jack, I know the Pearl isn't doing so high n' mighty as if could, be so I'm giving you the offer of this map. It's a treasure map, you see. Our ship 'as already tried to find the island and needless to say we were unsuccessful. So now I'm a giving' this to you and if you're successful you give me 25 of the plunder and if you're not, I get what's left of the crew." Blackjaw handed Jack the map and headed towards the door.

"You sure tha' you won't be trading him?" Blackjaw nodded to Kas.

"No. Now get your bloody carcass of my ship, Mr. Gibbs, would you be as kind as to escort him?" Gibbs and Blackjaw left as Jack turned to Kas.

'No need to look so pale, I'd never sell any of my crew." Kas's response was to shake his head.

"Why don't you go back to your hammock? Can't have our best ship boy getting sick on us can we?" Jack studied Kas but all he got was a plain face that showed no emotion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kas was sitting by his hammock book in hand. But he wasn't reading. He was trying to sort out all the thoughts running through his head. 'How had Peter gotten that map? And why would he want them to sail to the island of the Muada? There was nothing dangerous there. The call came for all to report on deck. Kas groaned and straightened up. Muttering a curse under his breath he hurried up to where the Captain was waiting.

Jack had stretched the Map so the whole crew could assemble around it.

"As you see. The whole bloody thing is written in some bloody language that doesn't exist!" Jack took a swing from his rum bottle.

"Actually, Captain. If I may," Kas ventured, "It's written in the language of the Muada, an Arabic tribe."

"And you know this how?" questioned Gibbs, "You've met them, perhaps?"

"I've spent some time with them, yes. And learnt a few things."

"That's not the point. The point is, can ye translate this?"

"Of course. Map is read like any other map. The writing on the bottom is the direction to take to get to their island. And the writing along the side is a challenge."

"Well what does it say?" demanded Jack.

Taking a deep breath Kas read, "Muada is where the race ends, those who can survive the very first bend. Four points of freedom, four points of rest, a million other dangers for you to detest. The swiftest and the bravest that carry through shall be rewarded with riches and more riches anew. Be on your guard and use your wits, those who don't, their life shall call quits."

"So all we have to do is win this race?"

"Yes, but,"

"How long is this race?"

"Across the island. But the Muada don't include geographical features-"

"And then we become rich?"

"Yes, BUT-"

"Gibbs, see the Kas here gets an extra serving of rum. And head to the island. We've got some treasure to win!"

------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

Jack stood at the wheel humming happily, he would soon be rich, and how hard could a race set up by some Arabic tribe be? (AN: No offense meant to anyone). He spun the wheel gently, they were almost there when a loud THUNK met his ears.

"What in the-"

"You can't go any further, Captain," Kas said quietly.

"And why the hell not?" Asked Jack.

"The Shaman won't let you. You're aiming to compete in this race, correct?"

"Yea,"

"Well, you aren't carrying the correct cargo to enter it. Also you are five months early."

"How the heck do you know this?"

"My friend, shall we say, once raced in this race,"

"That's great, now how am I supposed to get this cargo?"

"Turn around and head to the Port of Siavash, "

"Why should I take your advice?"

"I didn't say you should take it, Captain." Kas departed as quietly as he had left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when the crew woke up they were surprised to find themselves not at the Island of Muada but a large port, the Port of Siavash.

"Morning crew, as you might have noticed we are at the Port of Siavash. You are all to go ashore and not come back until evening when you are properly drunk," Jack announced. The crew cheered and headed off the ship.

"And you Kas. You are coming with me. We need to find this cargo that you mentioned last night."

Jack, Kas, and Gibbs walked through the port, coming to a stop in front of a store. KNYE'S WEAPONS read the sign over head.

"We came all the way here just to get some _weapon?" _complained Jack.

"No. Now stay quiet and for god's sake _please_ let me do the talking," asked Kas. He pushed open the heavy door. Inside were some dusty weapons and a long counter. Behind it stood an old man with walnut skin and clear gray eyes.

"_Esca hadina Kas! Nes quete Muada?"_

"What in the world did he just say?" asked Gibbs.

"He just greeted me and asked if I've been to Muada lately," answered Kas as the old man shook his hand, delighted.

"_Ne quete Muada. Capino vish te celpete in Herteno Muada."_

The old man's eyes grew wide. He came around the counter slowly until he was looking Jack in the eye.

"I'm being old. Me know many things. Never has man of waters won race of land and _Abia Angeni! _Kas, how could you? You is giving this man his death!"

"Peace, old father. I know what I am doing."

"_Gestai Fortune eccki tuuos spiti. _May the good fortunes look easy on your spirit. Kas, the town shall rejoice with your coming, farewell." The old man hobbled back into the shadows of his counter. Kas led Jack and Gibbs around the counter to an old dusty door.

"You remember how there is a large fence surrounding the many miles behind this building?" asked Kas. "Well, now you shall see what is behind that fence." Kas threw the door open.

Review Please!!!


End file.
